ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wake the Puppet
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault MissionsCategory:Second Lieutenant MissionsCategory:Periqia Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough Escort at least 4 of the 6 automatons to the NPC Adeeha. *You spawn at (H-8) on the the same map as Saving Private Ryaaf. *You may speak to Adeeha for a list of Automaton Commands needed to control the automaton as the mission progresses. *Automaton Commands: **/salute to Activate and Register **/hurray to command the automaton to fight **/clap to make the automaton follow you **/goodbye to deactivate automaton once you reach the NPC *As you take the NPC along, you must /clap every few steps; it will not follow you like a normal pet. **Automatons will only respond to /clap if you are within 10' of them. If you keep the Automatons following you within the brightest section of your radar you should have no trouble leading them around. *Also, as you walk back to Adeeha, the automaton will begin to speak in /say and emote. **It will not emote like a PC, it will just go through the motion. It is up to you to decipher which is which. **It will keep repeating the emote until you respond with the appropriate reply (list below). **Only the person who activated the Automaton may emote. **Here is a list of actions you must take based on the automation's emotes: ***Bowing: /kneel ***Pointing: "Changing vector." /no ***Waving: "...has been programmed to regularly inform her master of her position." /welcome ***Dancing: /joy ***Blushing: /doze ***Saluting: /praise ***Happy: "Is pleased to server her new master." /smile ***Confused: /slap ***Shocked: "...my parts will be melted down for use in the new models..." /comfort ***Praising: "The master's command is absolute." /blush ***Clapping: "Are you pleased? Are you pleased?" /angry ***Cheering: "Powering weapons systems." /psych *There are no Wights when you first spawn on the map. **They pop only in areas specific to where you activate an automaton. **Wight will aggro the nearby puppet and also aggro player if not sneaked. ***Roughly four Wights will spawn from each automaton activated. ***The Wights will not despawn after the automaton is returned to Adeeha. *Rune of Release spawns at (H-8). Strategy See Strategies. Notes An excellent strategy is to pull a Wight, put the puppet in combat mode so it starts fighting the Wight, and then run to the ending point for the escort making sure you have hate on the wight; the puppet will follow and when you kill the Wight, you can just /goodbye and the puppet is done. It saves time and the annoyance of having to clap every few steps. However, keep in mind that the automaton will turn to fight any wights that aggro it on the way, requiring you to take hate on extras, or have party members take care of them before the automaton reaches them. The puppets are generally scattered in the rooms on the map at H-6, F-8, J-8, H-10. There will be 2 in some rooms and none in others. The wights do not aggro players until you activate a puppet. They link, and puppets will change targets to new wights. Trioable with 3 players escorting the puppets with aggroed wight. 2 members clear the wights on the path while one (preferably WHM or RDM) escorts the puppets. Once activated, the puppet may only be controlled by the person who activated it. Period. If that member disconnects, the puppet will shut itself down and will not listen to commands given by any other party member. Don't grab a puppet if you're having connection issues! Map